Conventional image-forming devices have been provided with a manual-paper-feed function for receiving a sheet of paper that the user has manually inserted through a manual-sheet-insertion opening to a pair of registration rollers and for supplying the sheet to an image-forming unit. The manual-paper-feed function suspends rotation of the registration rollers at a prescribed timing after a registration sensor detects the leading edge of the sheet manually inserted by the user. While the registration rollers are halted, the leading edge of the sheet contacts the nip point between the registration rollers, thereby correcting any skew in the paper. The manual-paper-feed function resumes rotation of the registration rollers a prescribed time after the rotation is halted and conveys the sheet to the image-forming unit. One conventional image-forming device having this function sets a rotation-stopping time for stopping rotation of the registration rollers. This conventional image-forming device sets a shorter rotation-stopping time when the paper is relatively thick (that is, the sheet will likely undergo little flexure) or when the size of the sheet is relatively small (that is, the time required to insert the sheet will be short).